eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Millennial Philippines 2017
''Miss Millennial Philippines 2017 ''is a beauty pageant that premiered on 29 July 2017 and concluded on 30 September 2017. It is the first-ever edition of the beauty pageant for female beauty queens from the millennial generation i who are beautiful, talented, and witty. Unlike typical beauty pageants, Miss Millennial Philippines places a great emphasis on the culture of the provinces and cities from which each of the thirty-eight candidates originated. Throughout the pageant's run, candidates provided a tour of must-see destinations, showcased local delicacies, and promoted the world-renowned Filipino hospitality. The pageant's goal is to make Filipinos realize how beautiful the Philippines truly is. Julia Novel Gonowon of Camarines Sur was crowned as the first-ever grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines, winning against thirty-seven other candidates. Carina Cariño of La Union placed as first runner-up, while Eleonora Valentina Laorenza of Aklan won as the second runner-up. Shiara Joy Dizon of Malabon City bagged the title of third runner-up. Meanwhile, Dianne Irish Joy Lacayanga of Ilocos Norte was named as the Bayanihan Queen. Overview Contestant selection Eat Bulaga! tapped local pageant titleholders from across the Philippines and challenged them to represent their hometown in a competition that is first of its kind in local television. The first edition is part of Eat Bulaga!'s celebration of its thirty-eighth anniversary. Hence, the pageant featured a total thirty-eight candidates from different provinces all over the Philippines. Introduction All of the thirty-eight candidates of Miss Millennial Philippines 2017 ''were introduced on 29 July 2017 during ''Eat Bulaga!'s thirty-eighth anniversary celebration. In the following weeks, the thirty-eight candidates appeared one by one for the public to get to know them and their provinces a little better. Each day, the hosts interviewed the featured candidate with a great emphasis on the beauty of their provinces. The candidate also brought delicacies and other local dishes to share with the hosts and the studio audience. A short promotional video co-produced by the province's tourism department was also shown during the interview featuring the rich culture and the various tourist destinations of the candidate's province. The videos were shared on Eat Bulaga!'s various social media accounts. All candidates were also given weekly challenges that required them to produce creative and eye-catching online content. These materials were uploaded on the show's social media accounts as well. Talent week The talent portion was held from Monday, 25 September to Friday, 29 September 2017 the At Either seven or eight candidates each day provided performances in the week-long talent portion. The talent portion was a non-elimination round to determine the most talented contestant who will receive the Best in Talent special award. It had no impact on the results in the grand coronation day. The panel of judges included composer Vincent de Jesus, Miss Universe 2011 ''third runner-up Shamcey Supsup-Lee, and ''Eat Bulaga! host Joey de Leon The criteria for judging were as follows: * Overall performance - 50% * Stage presence - 30% * Audience impact - 20% Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Wednesday, 27 September 2017. Hosted by Ruby Rodriguez and Allan K, the two-hour event was live streamed on Eat Bulaga!'s official YouTube channel and was not broadcast on television. The prejudging round determined the Top 10 candidates. The prejudging round is a question-and-answer portion where each candidate was given two questions. The first question is the same for all candidates and is provided by the hosts: "For you, what is being a millennial?". The second question is different for each of the candidates and is provided by one of the judges. The panel of judges included That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest grand winner Kenneth Medrano, journalist Pia Arcangel, Leo Burnett Group social media head Carlo Dionisio, Poten-Cee promotions manager Marie Villarruz, Flawlessly U marketing manger Rachelle Layda, and Filipino-Irish vlogger Daniel Marsh, beauty queen Marina Benipayo, and Miss International 2016 Kylie Versoza. No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the'' Top 10 was made on Saturday during the grand coronation day. '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 30 September 2017 at the 15,000-seater Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City, Metro Manila. The episode was solely dedicated to the grand coronation day of the beauty pageant; no other segments were aired that day. The panel of judges included travel blogger Jake Ejercito, #BecomingFilipino blogger Kyle Jennerman, Vitamilk brand manager Faline Saño, Pascual Consumer Healthcare group brand manager Ayne Reli, Kopiko Blanka senior brand manager Philip Ednalino, Institute of Creative Entrepreneurship CEO Monina Tan-Santiago, philanthropist Alexandra Eduque, Venezuelan ambassador Capaya Rodriguez Gonzalez, car racing champion Marlon Stockinger, and Binibining Pilipinas - Universe 2016 Maxine Medina. The criteria for judging were as follows: * Personality - 40% * Intelligence and wit - 40% * Stage presence - 30% For the final time, the forty'' candidates took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the pageant. Each candidate wore the crown from the local beauty pageant that they won prior to ''Miss Millennial Philippines. Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 10) After their introductory walk, the forty candidates were narrowed down into the Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round. The Top 10 finalists were Jasmin Bungay, Carina Cariño, Berjayneth Chee, Shiara Joy Dizon, Julia Novel Gonowon, Eleonora Valentina Laorenza, Sarah Elizabeth Madrigal, Sofia Jane Panapanaan, Allyza Molly Teodoro, and Anie Uson Final results The Top 10 finalists underwent a final question-and-answer portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested with questions provided by several Filipino netizens from all over the world. Contestants were given one minute to provide a response. Julia Novel Gonowon was hailed as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2017. She took home ₱500,000, a condominium unit from Bria Homes, and a 2017 Mitsubishi Montero Sport. The first runner-up, Carina Cariño of La Union, was awarded ₱150,000. Meanwhile, Eleonora Valentina Laorenza of Aklan took home ₱100,000 after being declared as the second runner-up. Shiara Joy Dizon of Malabon City placed as the third-runner up and won ₱75,000''.'' A special prize of ₱100,000 was also awarded to the Bayanihan Queen, which received the highest number of combined online and text votes''. The award was given to Dianne Irish Joy Lacayanga of Ilocos Norte. In addition, a chosen project in her province also received support worth ₱1 million. Results Chart '''Final results' Candidates Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Beauty Pageants Category:Female Beauty Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2017 Segments